


Strážce tajemství od switchknife

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-08
Updated: 2006-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Vědění je moc, ale odolnost je síla.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 1





	Strážce tajemství od switchknife

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Secret-Keeper](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/702766) by switchknife. 



> Autorská poznámka: Pro potřeby zápletky je bradavická relita pozměněna; podvádění při písemkách se tímpádem přísně trestá, Snape učí lektvary i v Hermionině šestém ročníku a nadto dává průchod svým vilným choutkám, čili se připravte na spoustu sexu.
> 
> Překladatelská poznámka: ilustrace od Lizard bývaly k nahlédnutí v originálu.

„Ach, slečna Grangerová.“ Snapeův hlas se vinul hladce jako had, na Hermionin vkus až příliš spokojeně. „Čekal jsem vás.“ 

Hermiona se při zavírání dveří zamračila. Nikdy do Snapeova kabinetu nešla ráda, částečně proto, že vlhce páchl zatuchlinou, a částečně proto, že kdykoliv tu byla, měla nejasný pocit nebezpečí. Na důkladných policích se jako oči třpytily řady lahviček a nezřetelné pavučiny skrývaly neosvětlené kouty. 

„No?“ Snape ukázal dlouhým černým brkem. „Posaďte se. Chcete mě přece o něco požádat, viďte?“ 

Usadila se na nabízenou židli před jeho stolem. Ze Snapeovy zdvořilosti měla takový... _divný_ pocit; ve třídě se jenom mračil a prskal a na ni slušností zásadně neplýtval. „S veškerou úctou, pane, nechápu, proč můj lektvar dneska neprošel. Měl přesně ten fuchsiový odstín, který jste nám ukázal a –“ 

„Prošel.“ Snape nepatrně švihl brkem, jako by chtěl rozmáčknout mouchu. 

„C-Co?“ 

„ _Prošel_ , slečno Grangerová. Rozmyslel jsem si to; myslím, že váš lektvar moje požadavky splnil víc než dostatečně. _Vy_ ,“ a tady se zvláštně usmál, „jste je víc než splnila.“ 

Hermiona na něj zírala. Cože, to její lektvar nechá projít jen _takhle_? Bez vytáček? Co je tohle za člověka a co provedl se Severusem Snapem? „Pane...“ Zaváhala, vědouc, že to je nebezpečná otázka, ale musela to vědět. Hermioně Grangerové nikdo nebral známky bez důvodu. „Smím se zeptat, proč jste můj lektvar vůbec nechal propadnout?“ 

„Proč.“ Snape zamyšleně klepl brkem o stůl, jako by něco velice důležitého rozvažoval. Jeho oči byly černé, matné, úplně bez výrazu. „proč myslíte, slečno Grangerová?“ 

Bože, neměla čas na Snapeovy hlavolamy. Do pátku musela odevzdat přinejmenším tři domácí úkoly... „To... to nevím, pane.“ 

„Ach, jak vás musí bolet tohle říct. Přiznat, že je něco, co _nevíte_. Hmm?“ Snape se v židli naklonil kupředu a jeho rysy byly najednou ostré a pozorné. „Ale já si skoro myslím, že i tentokrát ten důvod _znáte_ , jakkoliv nerad to říkám. Povězte mi – viděla jste někdy poměrně starý výtisk _Přípravy lektvarů pro pokročilé_ , který má na okrajích načmárané podrobné poznámky?“ 

Ztuhla. Okamžitě se uvolnila, ale ne dřív, než uviděla, jak se Snapeovi v očích vítězoslavně zablesklo. „Ne, pane,“ řekla i tak a napadlo ji, proč vůbec protestuje, když je zjevné, že jí Snape nevěří. „Neviděla.“ 

„Vskutku.“ Snape pozvedl obočí. „Víte, že docela žasnu? Protože já bych byl _přísahal_ ,“ a tady předvedl, jak se probírá lejstry se známkami na svém stole, „že v mém posledním testu dostali jistí tři studenti pozoruhodně vysoký počet bodů. Jedním z nich jste vy, což, žel, není překvapením – ale ti _druzí_ dva...“ Mávl rukou. „Řekněme, že od nich se tak dobrý výsledek nečekal.“ 

Hermiona polkla, ale Snape se na ni jen ušklíbl. 

„Nechtěla byste zkusit uhodnout jména těch dvou studentů?“ 

Mlčela; nemohla udat svoje _přátele_ , i když to školní řád vyžadoval. 

„Ale, ale. Dnes tedy nejste svoje předčasně vyzrálé já, slečno Grangerová. To je druhá otázka, na niž jste nedokázala odpovědět; doufám, že se to nestane zvykem.“ Zadíval se na ni pozorněji a prsty přitom hladil brk. „Samozřejmě jediný logický důvod, proč nepříliš úspěšní studenti začnou zčistajasna vynikat, je podvádění; buď se dívají do učebnice mnohem bohatší na podrobnosti, než ta předepsaná, nebo se jim dostalo pomoci jiného, obyčejně vynikajícího studenta.“ 

Ne. Bože, ne. Nedostala se tak daleko jen aby – aby ji Harry a Ron stáhli dolů, protože byli tak hloupí, že _podváděli_... 

„Weasley a Potter – ti dva podvodníci, jak vám jistě došlo – poslední test napsali příliš dobře, aby to mohla být pouze jejich práce. To dělá podvodníka i z _vás_ , slečno Grangerová, pokud jste jim pomáhala – nebo pokud jste věděla, že používají... jistou knihu... a nenahlásila to profesorovi. Kupříkladu mně.“ 

„Já – já nepomáhala! Nejsem–“ 

„Co nejste? Podvodník? To tedy rozhodně jste, soudě podle té vaší zrudlé tváře.“ 

Jak vůbec o Harryho knížce věděl? „Nemůžete dokázat, že taková kniha existuje – a já jim nepomáhala, přísahám. Nepomáhala.“ 

„Nemůžu to _dokázat_. Prosím.“ Snape vstal, obešel stůl a položil jí ruku na rameno. Trhla sebou. „Mohl bych vám věřit, když říkáte, že jste jim nepomáhala, slečno Grangerová. Ale jestli v Nebelvíru žádná taková kniha není, milerád se dnes nechám vyvést ze svého omylu – protože vy a já tam _teď_ půjdeme. A školní brašny Pottera a Weasleyho, jakož i vaši, vyprázdníme.“ 

Hermiona se ani nehnula. Krve by se v ní teď nedořezal, když pomyslela, co by to znamenalo: Snape by v Harryho tašce našel tu zatracenou knížku a Harry i Ron by kvůli tomu propadli. Zničilo by to jejich akademické záznamy _a_ také její, protože ona by propadla za trest. Za to, že nic neřekla. Za – 

„Už nejste tak lačná vrátit se do Nebelvíru? Opravdu zvláštní.“ Snape přejel dlaní z jejího ramene na krk a sevřel ji kolem něj, napůl pohlazení a napůl hrozba – a _to_ bylo tak nepatřičné, že ji to vytrhlo z jejích představ o propadnutí a prudce se od něj odtáhla. „Ts. Vypadá to, že přece jenom _jste_ podvodnice...“ 

To je... Hermiona tomu nemohla uvěřit. Přišla sem, aby si polepšila známky, ne aby o ně _přišla_... a aby o ně přišli i Ron a Harry. Chtěli se jenom stát bystrozory, pitomci jedni, a ona jim říkala, ať nepodvádí, _varovala_ je – 

„Existuje ovšem způsob, jak byste se z toho mohla vyvléknout – s nedotčenými známkami i pověstí.“ Snape od ní odstoupil a opřel se zády o stůl. „Vím velmi dobře, že když vás teď pustím, vrátíte se ke svým přátelům a povíte jim to – a knížka pak z Bradavic zmizí a už ji nikdo nenajde. Vaši vinu mohu dokázat, jen když vás s sebou _teď hned_ vezmu do Nebelvíru a nedám vám žádný čas... zbavit se jakýmkoliv způsobem důkazů.“ 

Hermiona k němu vzhlédla, jelikož okamžitě poznala, co Snape dělá; _vyjednává_ s ní, ostatně zcela ve shodě se zmijozelským přístupem k problémům. Jediné, co zbývalo, bylo, aby vyjevil, co za to – a teď, zpocená panickou hrůzou a se zničenou budoucností visící nad hlavou, byla Hermiona přeochotná poslouchat. „Co... co chcete?“ 

Snapeova ústa se nakratičko potěšeně ušklíbla. „Ach, tak tady je vaše obvyklá bystrost. Ta je nedílnou součástí vaší... přitažlivosti.“ Při tomhle Hermiona ucítila podivné zamrazení. Ne. _Ovšemže_ Snape nemyslí, nemůže myslet – „Jediné, co musíte udělat, je poskytnout mi rozptýlení, slečno Grangerová, po dobu delšího školního trestu – až na to, že si ho neodpykáte obvyklým způsobem.“ Snapeovy oči ještě ztmavly a najednou – najednou Hermiona _věděla_. Byla otřesená, šokovaná, hluboce vyvedená z míry – ale _věděla_. 

„Ne.“ Vrtěla hlavou a zvedala se ze židle dřív, než si stihla uvědomit, že to dělá. „Nemůžu uvěřit – Ne. To neudělám.“ 

„ _Co_ neuděláte, Grangerová? Ještě jsem ani nestanovil svoje podmínky.“ Och ten zlomyslný obličej, klidný a spokojený, jako by Snape už – 

„Vy. Já vím, co vy chcete.“ 

Snape k ní znovu přistoupil. „A copak to je, to, co chci, slečno Grangerová?“ 

„Nepřibližujte se.“ Hermiona se pokusila ustoupit, ale Snapeova ruka vystřelila a popadla ji a jeho prsty se jí jako svěrák sevřely kolem zápěstí. „Pusťte!“ 

„Jste pozoruhodně nesmělá, slečno Grangerová, na dívku, která už roztáhla svůj klín.“ Hermiona vytřeštila oči a Snape se znovu usmál. „Přesně tak. Vím o Weasleym a vím, že ani zdaleka nejste panna.“ Ta jeho ruka se posunula, jeho prsty zajely pod rukáv. „Nežádám vaše panenství. Vše, co chci, je pár hodin, pouhých pár _hodin_ výměnou za kariéru vašich přátel – a vaši samozřejmě, jež je vám, jak vím, velice drahá.“ 

Hermiona sáhla po své hůlce, ale levou ruku neměla tak rychlou jako pravou, a právě za tu ji Snape držel. Snapeova druhá ruka se k její hůlce dostala dřív, vyrazila prudce jako had a hůlku uchvátila. 

„Jak hluboko jste klesla. Druh ve zbrani samotného Harryho Pottera a tady stojíte, bezbranná před Smrtijedem...“ Odhodil hůlku za sebe a Hermiona slyšela, jak dopadla na stůl. „Uděláte, co říkám, nebo toho budete litovat; nemáte na výběr, víte? V tajemství je síla a jediný způsob, jak tajemství vyvážit, je _jiným_ tajemstvím. Dávám vám do ruky trumf, Grangerová – dávám vám své tajemství. Vyhovíte-li mým... tužbám, odejdete odtud s vědomím toho, co jsem vám udělal – ale nikomu to neřeknete, protože kdybyste to udělala, musela byste přiznat i svá vlastní tajemství. A stejně tak já nikomu neodhalím vaše podvádění, protože bych tím riskoval.“ Naklonil se blíž a Hermiona cítila, jak se jí jeho rty otírají o ucho. „Rozumíte tomu, viďte?“ 

Ach, Hermiona rozuměla výtečně. Stála tu, roztřesená, plná zuřivosti, jež jí hrozila rozdrtit kosti; její tělo chtělo _bojovat_ , chtělo se vzepřít zavírajícímu se oblouku Snapeových paží a postupujícímu, nežádanému pohlazení jeho úst. Chtěla mu poškrábat tvář, chtěla na něj spustit, jak něco takového může _udělat_ , dokonce _žádat_ – 

Ale věděla, co by následovalo. Cesta do Nebelvíru a ponížení přede všemi; šokované, zrazené tváře Harryho a Rona, kteří by si mysleli, že se přiznala. Vědomí, že ano, _měla_ šanci jejich kariéru zachránit, ale odmítla ji – vědomí, které by ji rok po roce užíralo a hlavou by jí přitom znělo _jen pár hodin_. 

Takže nehybně stála a roztřeseně se nadechla, když jí Snape z ramen stáhl hábit, když dlaněmi přejel po košili a lehce se dotkl jejích prsou. 

„Ano.“ Snapeův pochvalný šepot jí v závanu horkého vzduchu sklouzl po krku. „Věděl jsem, že porozumíte, jste tak bystrá studentka; s žádnou jinou bych si tu práci nedal.“ 

Hermioně vynechal tep. _Jinou?_ Ne. Ne... 

„Budete se mnou spolupracovat, Grangerová, protože mám náhodou partnerky rád ochotné; vzepřete se, a dohoda končí.“ Zlehka přejel prsty po jejích zahalených bradavkách. 

Jen stěží si to nechala líbit a ignorovala teplo, které se jí bez pozvání začalo rozlévat břichem. Ale když se ji chystal políbit, nemohla si pomoct a odvrátila hlavu. „To stačí! Můžete – můžete udělat –, co musíte, ale nenuťte mě podílet se na vlastním znásilnění.“ 

„Na vlastním–“ Snapeovy prsty byly náhle na její čelisti a bolestivě se do ní zaryly. „Budete _spolupracovat_ , Grangerová. Nebo jdeme rovnou do Nebelvíru a vy tuhle hru prohrajete.“ Povolil stisk a sjel rukou dolů, aby jemně sevřel její prsa. „Měl jsem v úmyslu využít vás jemně. Nenuťte mě si to rozmyslet.“ 

Tehdy si Hermiona uvědomila, jak byla bláhová, když si myslela, že by mohla _vzdorovat_ – neozbrojená a bezbranná byla s to Snapea přemoci asi jako jakákoliv mudlovská žena mohla přemoci mnohem silnějšího násilníka. Měla ho uřknout, než se jí vůbec _dotkl_ , než – 

„ _Teď_ panikařit nezačínejte.“ Snape ji začal líbat na krku a rozepínal jí přitom halenku. „Malá, chytrá Grangerová. Zhodnoťte situaci, jak to má ta vaše nepochybně bystrá hlavička ve zvyku. Přiznejte si, že podrobení se je prozatím nejlepší možnost; až s vámi skončím, můžete odejít, bez řečí, a já už tohle po vás znovu nebudu moct žádat.“ 

Nato se odtáhl a prohlížel si ji – a Hermiona zavřela oči, protože nechtěla vidět jeho výraz, nechtěla vidět _nic_. Uvědomovala si najednou zcela jasně ramínka své odhalené podprsenky, přítomnost její látky – a Snapeovy prsty se jí krátce, obdivně dotkly, než se úplně stáhly. 

„Můžete se svléknout, slečno Grangerová. Dejte si na čas.“ 

Ne, _nechtěla_ si dát na čas; chtěla, aby bylo co nejdřív po všem, nejlépe _teď_. Ale ani nechtěla aby – aby se jí dotýkal – 

„Můžete to udělat sama, nebo vás můžu svléknout kouzlem. Je to cele na vás.“ 

A tak se Hermiona svlékla, přinutila se na to otevřít oči – její prsty se pohybovaly mechanicky a účelně, když sahaly dozadu, aby rozepnuly podprsenku, když stahovaly její sukni, její spodní prádlo – dolů. O stehna se jí otřel chladný vzduch, až se zachvěla. 

Rozhostilo se dlouhé, těžké ticho a Hermiona _musela_ vzhlédnout; Snape stál bez hnutí u svého psacího stolu, oči upřené na ni a hřbet ruky přitisknutý na ústa. Byl nehybný, jako by ho zasáhlo znehybňující zaklínadlo. 

Nakonec k ní opět přistoupil, klidnými a cílevědomými kroky; Hermiona se v tu chvíli skoro natáhla po svých upuštěných šatech a na místě se udržela jen silou vůle. Snape ji pomalu obešel, jako by si prohlížel koupené zboží; konečně se zastavil za ní a objal ji, až mohl sevřít její prsa v dlaních. 

Náhlý dotek holé kůže – Hermiona se roztřeseně nadechla, v pasti mezi chladným opatrným tlakem Snapeových rukou a hrubým otíráním jeho hábitu o její záda. 

„Dokonalá,“ zamumlal, přejel palcem přes bradavku a díval se jí přes rameno, jak se svraštěla. „Jste hebká jako satén...“ 

Hermiona to nechtěla _slyšet_ – nechtěla vědět, co si Snape _myslí_ , nechtěla být tenhle – tenhle vystavený _objekt_. Ten vpád se jí hnusil, jak ji tu nutí stát a _snášet_ to, Snapeův chladný, ale příliš lidský dotek. Napadla ji strašlivá věc: „Jak můžu vědět, že mi prostě nevymažete paměť?“ _A příští týden mě to nedonutíte udělat zas?_

Snape si podrážděně povzdechl. „Nebuďte směšná. Viděla jste, jaké následky po paměťovém kouzlu zůstávají; nemůžu vás nechat potloukat se po Nebelvíru omámenou a zmatenou, s podivnými mezerami v paměti. To by na mě _určitě_ ukázalo.“ Zdál se jejím výrazem docela pobavený. „Ne, slečno Grangerová. Obávám se, že vás potřebuju při plném...“ Znovu přejel chladným, od hůlky otlačeným palcem přes její bradavku a věnoval se jí, dokud Hermiona nezalapala po dechu. „Vědomí.“ 

Nakonec jí jeho ruka skončila na zádech a Snape ji jemně, ale pevně postrčil. „Moje pokoje jsou za těmihle dveřmi. I moje ložnice.“ 

Vstoupil za ní a Hermiona se co nejvíc snažila nevěnovat pozornost podrobnostem: náhlému šoku, když pod nohama ucítila místo studeného kamene hřejivý huňatý koberec, ani tmavý leštěný eben Snapeova nábytku. Křesel. A – postele – 

„Nezapomeňte, že musíte splnit všechny moje požadavky, Grangerová, nebo tohle naše... dostaveníčko... skončí.“ 

_Dostaveníčko?_ Hermiona zaryla nehty do dlaní, aby se po něm nenapřáhla, aby se nepokoušela zakrýt rukama. Věděla, že by obojí bylo marné. 

„Vlezte si na postel, na záda.“ 

Pomalu poslechla, pohyby ztuhlé neochotou. Pohupující se poprsí jí vhánělo ruměnec do tváře právě proto, že přitahovalo Snapeův pohled. 

„To je ono.“ Snapeovy oči se zaleskly, když se na ni díval, jak leží uprostřed jeho postele, mlčky a s nuceným klidem. „Roztáhněte nohy.“ 

_Bože, ne. Ne..._

„Roztáhněte _nohy_ , děvče, no tak. Zvedněte kolena. Stehna od sebe. Je to jednoduché.“ 

Bylo nemožné netřást se. „Já–“ 

„Udělejte to.“ Snape pouze naklonil hlavu na stranu a studoval ji. „Nebo to udělám za vás.“ 

Ne. Ne jeho _ruce_. Hermiona věděla, že nakonec se jí dotýkat bude – viděla mu to na očích, v tom, jak se mu svíraly a rozvíraly prsty – ale nedovolí to dřív, než bude muset. Zhluboka se nadechla, zvedla stehna, roztáhla je a položila chodidla ani ne třicet centimetrů od sebe. 

Snape si odfrkl. „ _Dál_ od sebe, Grangerová. Vy víte, co chci.“ 

Ach ano, co Snape chce, bylo očividné. Dál. Dál od sebe, aby viděl... 

Srdce se jí bolestivě sevřelo a posunula chodidla dál, až před ním byla dočista obnažená – až na sobě cítila téměř neexistující vánek sklepení, až cítila, jak pohlcuje její teplo. 

„Dobře.“ Snape se zdál přikovaný, oči černé a nehybné. Ústa měl pootevřená, jako by se dokázal nadechnout její vůně. „Použijte ruce.“ 

Hermiona na něj šokovaně zírala. _Cože_ právě řekl? 

Když zůstávala bez hnutí příliš dlouho, Snapeovi došla trpělivost. „Řekl jsem použijte _ruce_ , Grangerová.“ Ušklíbl se na ni. „Masturbujte. Určitě máte alespoň matnou představu, o čem mluvím. Nebo jsou nebelvírští takoví _svatoušci_ , že se ani důvěrně neseznamují s vlastním tělem?“ 

Zrudla a pokusila se nemyslet na noci, které strávila pod peřinou s prsty v kalhotkách – nebo jak jí to párkrát udělal Ron a ona tlumila svoje tiché vzdechy na jeho rameni. Ale na to teď nechtěla myslet, nechtěla to špinit; tohle je _zvrácené_ , co jí Snape provádí, k čemu ji nutí. Ani trochu se to nepodobá tomu, co má s Ronem. 

Hermiona se dlaní lehce dotkla svého ochlupení, jehož ne tak docela jemnost ji svým kudrnatým teplem podivně uklidňovala; byla rozhodnutá tohle překonat, i kdyby musela předstírat, že ji Snape nepozoruje, nesleduje, jak jí její ruka putuje mezi nohy. 

„Ano...“ Snape byl teď trochu červený a lehounce pohnul rukou, jako by se po ní chtěl natáhnout. Zastavil se. „Roztáhněte se pro mě. Doširoka a hluboko.“ 

_Roztáhněte se..._. Och, vůbec o tom nechtěla přemýšlet, nebo o tom, co to znamená, nebo co bude _následovat_ – tak do sebe prostě strčila dva prsty a kousla se do rtu, když ucítila, jak do sebe proniká a když jí náhlé horko dosáhlo až ke kloubům. A pohltilo ji. 

„Řekněte, jaký to je pocit.“ Snapeův hlas teď zněl trochu zhruble a Hermiona ho takovýhle nikdy neslyšela; byl vždycky hladký, bez jediné vady, povýšený a ve všech směrech odporný. „Řekněte mi, jaký máte pocit kolem prstů.“ 

Hermiona polkla. V hlavě měla prázdno; nevěděla, co _myslí_ , co _chce_... To na ni nemohl prostě vlézt a – 

„Tak mluvte,“ _zavrčel_ a Hermiona se mu odvážila rychle podívat do obličeje a viděla, že se ty černé oči znovu zúžily a třpytí se jako v horečce. 

Co cítí. Kolem prstů. „Horko,“ dostala ze sebe a nenáviděla přitom, jak se jí chvěje hlas. „Mokro.“ 

„Mokro,“ zopakoval Snape a přistoupil blíž, oči stále upřené mezi její nohy. „Ovšemže.“ Olízl si rty a Hermioně se z toho, vlivem čehosi, čemu nechtěla rozumět, prsty uvnitř zkroutily a samy sobě navzdory se jí zvedly boky. „Otevřete se, ať vidím, jak moc jste mokrá.“ 

Za tohle ho nenáviděla, _nenáviděla_... 

„Oběma rukama.“ 

Oběma. Bože – vytáhla prsty, rozhodnutá nestydět se za to, jak jsou vlhké –, a pak dala dolů _druhou_ ruku, odtáhla malé stydké pysky na stranu a držela je otevřené jako pár kluzkých dveří, jež ji odhalovaly jeho pohledu. Její pochvu. Její... její... _kundu_ zašeptal vnitřní hlásek a Hermiona zrudla až za ušima. 

„Merline.“ Snape si teď rozepínal hábit a jeho ruce se téměř rozjímavě loudaly, a _to_ bylo tak strašidelné, že Hermiona skoro zapomněla, jak ponížená se takhle odhalená a zranitelná cítí. „Máte představu, jak _červená_ jste?“ Hábit se se zašustěním svezl na podlahu a Snape znovu přistoupil blíž. „Červená karkulka na procházce...“ Jeho krutá ústa se usmála, málem až příliš potěšeně, aby mohla patřit dravci. „A taky jste mokrá, jako opravdová nebelvírská děvka. Tak mokrá, že se _lesknete_...“ 

Hermiona sebou trhla a čelisti se jí zaťaly hněvem, ale to Snapeovi očividně připadalo pouze zábavné. Na sobě měl padnoucí vestu a kalhoty, ještě staromódnější, než cokoliv, co si Hermiona dokázala představit – ale způsob, jakým mluvil, staromódní nebyl a Hermiona věděla, že je bláhová, když ji tohle napadá, ale pořád ještě ji šokovalo, že učitel může takhle mluvit. 

Takhle myslet. 

Jednat – 

Napnula se, když byl tak blízko, že stál přímo nad postelí a shlížel na ni. Z tohohle úhlu byly vidět jen jeho tvář a ruce, a zvlášť jeho ruce vypadaly neobvykle velké, kostnaté a hrozivé a lehce nažloutlé proti bílým, naškrobeným manžetám jeho košile. Najednou se jí těžko dýchalo, jak na ni dopadla realita toho, k čemu dojde – a zírala na ty ruce jako hypnotizovaná, jako by se neodvažovala podívat se jinam, jako by se chystal rozsápat ji, kdyby je spustila z očí. 

„Ano, dívejte se na mě,“ zašeptal a Hermiona neměla čas přemýšlet, kdy nebo jestli si zul boty, protože se matrace prohnula, když se nejprve jedno a pak druhé černě oděné koleno usadilo na posteli přímo před ní. 

Mezi jejíma nohama. 

„Ne...“ Hermiona zjistila, že se chvěje, a když se jí jedna ruka dotkla na stehně, tolik se lekla, že nohou trhla stranou. 

„Ležte _klidně_.“ Ruka ji znovu chytila a přitáhla její nohu zpátky – teď hrubě a ne tak opatrně jako poprvé. „Kde je ta vaše odvaha, kterou se tolik honosíte?“ Sklonil se, aby ji políbil na koleno, a otevřel ústa ke kousnutí. Jemnému. „Když nebudete spolupracovat, Grangerová, vždycky vás mohu spoutat – ale to pro vás _bude_ znamenat víc bolesti, to slibuju, a mnohem víc...“ Sklonil se ještě níž a kousl ji do stehna. „Zklamání. Pro mě.“ 

„Neřekla bych, že vás to _zklame_ ,“ odsekla Hermiona, než se dokázala zastavit – a okamžitě ztuhla strachem, že ji udeří, že jí ublíží, jak toho jistě byl schopen. Rukama se přestala roztahovat a rychle je zvedla a překřížila, aby se chránila před ranami – 

– ale Snape se jen odtáhl, zuby vyceněné a rty zkřivené úsměvem, který se spíš podobal zavrčení. 

Když promluvil, jeho hlas byl jen zašeptání: „Jste velice vnímavá, slečno Grangerová. Přesně co bych čekal od své špičkové studentky.“ 

Potom jí nohy roztáhl ještě dál od sebe, překvapivě jemně na ně přitom zatlačil hřbety rukou – a jeho hlava se jí ztratila ze zorného úhlu, leda by Hermiona chtěla zvednout tu svou, aby ho spatřila, a o to nestála. 

_Bože, on se chystá..._

Cítila, jak se jí chvějí svaly, když se jí Snapeovy vlasy otřely o podbřišek, když jí jeho teplý dech foukl do chlupů v klíně. „Prosím...“ Připadalo jí, že se jí hrdlo úplně zavírá, ale podařilo se jí ta slova ze sebe dostat. „Prosím ne.“ _Prostě to nedělej. Ať už je po všem. Nenuť mě – nenuť mě cítit –_

Ale Snape nijak nedal najevo, že ji slyší. Palci pomalu, ale pevně kroužil kolem její vagíny – v soustředných, zmenšujících se kruzích, tak blízko středu, že Hermiona cítila, jak se v tom místě hromadí a narůstá zvláštní brnění. 

„Přestaňte,“ vydechla, když ji Snape políbil, bezchybně, _přímo_ na citlivou předkožku poštěváčku – protože její stydké pysky se ještě docela neuzavřely po tom, co je tak dlouho držela otevřené. „Prosím...“ 

Samozřejmě věděla, že prosby nebudou fungovat; věděla to od okamžiku, kdy po ní Snape tohle chtěl, když prsty svíral brk pevněji než jindy. Věděla to, ale teď si nedokázala _pomoct_ – nemohla než prosit, aby přestal, když ji tam olízl překvapivě horkým jazykem, když otevřel nečekaně vlhká ústa a začal _sát_ , tak jemně a vytrvale, až cítila, jak se její poštěváček sám sobě navzdory zvětšuje, pulzuje v rytmu s jejím tepem a posílá jí hluboko do břicha ničivé záchvěvy horkosti. Pod bříšky prstů ucítila hedvábí a uvědomila si, že svírá jeho ramena, jeho vestu. „Bože, přestaňte...“ 

Boky se jí daly do pohybu. Zkusila je zastavit, _zkusila_ , ale něco v jejím roztaveném nitru povolovalo – hroutilo se tváří v tvář téměř bolestivému ohni, který se rozhoříval pod špičkou Snapeova jazyka, až byla vlhčí, kluzčí, až se uvnitř hladově stahovala. „Prosím...“ 

_Tentokrát_ , když se Snape odtáhl, nedokázala zadržet zakňučení – a zděsila se, když se uslyšela, když si uvědomila, že její poslední _prosím_ nenásledovalo _přestaňte_ , že se ještě jednou, bezmocně prohnula, jako by žádala víc. 

Snape se tiše uchechtl a Hermiona ten zvuk nenáviděla nejspíš víc než cokoliv jiného, co kdy slyšela. 

„Kur– zatraceně – nemůžete prostě–“ 

„Hm?“ Snape se teď ústy jemně dotýkal jejího pupíku a nechával za sebou vlhkou stopu jejích vlastních šťáv. 

„Prostě – to udělejte.“ Nenáviděla, že zní, jako že to _potřebuje_ , ale potřebovala jen, aby to _skončilo_. Vůbec nechtěla – nechtěla – 

„Opravdu? Vaše... dychtivost mi sice lichotí,“ strčil jazyk do jejího pupíku, až se jí znovu prohnuly a zavlnily boky, „ale raději si svoje jídlo vychutnávám beze spěchu. A žena,“ cítila, jak se proti její kůži usmál, „je pokrm o mnoha chodech.“ 

Mohla ho uřknout. _Byla by_ ho uřkla. Chtěla. K čertu s pravidly o tom, že profesoři se nemají – nemají – k čertu s nimi, protože pravidla _nic_ naznamenají, slušnost _nic_ neznamená a ona se kvůli tomu sama sobě hnusila, že takhle _reaguje_ , že zrazuje Rona. Takhle – takhle – 

„Ach...“

Snape se jí pozorně věnoval, zvolna sál a kousal každý centimetr jejího těla, jako by byla šťavnaté ovoce. Kůže se jí chvěla, jako by ji olízal do krve, jakoby ji uvážlivá kočičí pohlazení Snapeova jazyka, hrubého a horkého a neustále v pohybu slízala pryč, odhalila její nervy tetelícímu se vzduchu, rozezpívala její pocity. Skoro to _pálilo_ , horečnatá horkost kontrastující s příležitostným letmým dotekem Snapeovy chladné vesty – a mokrá složená kapsička žáru mezi jejíma nohama byla naběhlá a pulzovala a prostěradlo pod jejími stehny tiše vlhlo. Ruce měla podél těla sevřené v pěst v pokusu zachovat si rovnováhu, nedovolit si dotknout se ho. Pobídnout ho. Bradavky jí ztvrdly, když se o ně otřely jeho vlasy; v tu chvíli otočila hlavu a kousla se do jazyka, aby nezasténala. 

_Pokrm o mnoha chodech_ , prohlásil Snape, a ona pro něj _byla_ pokrm – _pojídal ji_ , hltal ji a Hermiona si nebyla jistá, jestli z ní něco zůstane. Až bude po všem. 

„Jste báječně citlivá.“ Snape dechl na jednu bradavku a do hlasu se mu vkradl úsměšek, když bradavka ještě víc ztvrdla. „Škoda, že vás můžu mít jen jednou.“ 

„Neměl byste mě ani jednou,“ vypravila ze sebe a dělala, co mohla, aby znovu neřekla _prosím_ , „kdyby záleželo na mně.“ 

„Ach, ale na vás přece _záleželo_. Neřekla jste snad ano?“ Nasál do úst bradavku a nepustil ji, dokud Hermiona neucítila, jak po oblouku jejích prsou stéká slina a nechává za sebou palčivou stopu. „Rozkošná. Zralá jako malina a zrovna tak sladká.“ Sklouzl jazykem pod její prs, zvedl ho, ochutnal pot, který se tam nashromáždil – a Hermiona se otřásla a dech z ní vyšel až příliš podoben zakňučení. „Ne že bych se spokojil s pouhým _ano_. Ještě toho řeknete mnohem víc, buďte bez obav.“ 

„Nenávidím vás,“ zašeptala, když Snape skončil s péčí o její druhý prs, až se jí obě bradavky zdály ztěžklé, bolavé a v jednom ohni. Jejich žár jako by byl nějak spojen s brněním hluboko dole, kde sálal její klitoris ztvrdlý tak, jako byl zbytek jejího přirození měkký. „Nenávidím vás...“ 

„Já vím,“ odpověděl Snape a přesunul se vzhůru, aby přitiskl své rty na její čelist, její ústa. „Já vím.“ A pak ji políbil. 

Hermiona by ho byla kousla, kdyby měla takovou možnost, kdyby nevěděla, bez nejmenších pochyb, že Snape není z těch lidí, kteří dávají druhou šanci. _„Měl jsem v úmyslu využít vás jemně. Nenuťte mě si to rozmyslet.“_ Nechala ho otevřít jí ústa. A s odporem na jeho jazyku rozeznala chuť vlastní slanosti, vlastní... och, bože. Odtáhla se, jakmile jí to připadalo rozumné, ale srdce jí skočilo do krku, když zachytila výraz jeho očí ochládajících nevolí. 

„Taková pokrytecká coura,“ zasyčel, než se mu do očí vrátila vřelost – a prudkost té změny ji zaskočila a vzpamatovala se, teprve když ucítila, jak jí jeho prsty, teď už nemile známé, vklouzly mezi stehna a lehce se jí přitiskly na přirození. 

Oči se jí rozšířily. 

„ _Tak_ mokrá. Až to z vás teče.“ Strčil do ní dlouhý, kostnatý prst, stejně neúprosný jako jemný – a polštářek jeho palce se usadil na jejím poštěváčku, tak zkušeně, jako by už tam někdy byl. Nebo u dalších desítek dívek jako ona. „Myslela jste si, že vás prostě ošoustám a nechám vás jít? Rychlé pomuchlání v loži profesora lektvarů?“ Palec _přitlačil_ , tak krutě a tak přesně, že jejím tělem proběhl spalující záblesk. „Nic takového, slečno Grangerová. Čekám od své investice mnohem větší návratnost.“ 

Hermionina ústa se otevřela a boky jí poskočily, když se Snapeův prst zničehonic ohnul, nelítostně jako dráp, a našel to místo uvnitř. „Ach!“ 

„Nepustím vás odsud,“ zašeptal, „dokud vás neošoustám. A neošoustám vás,“ ušklíbl se, „dokud o to nebudete prosit.“ 

K čertu s ním. K čertu s ním. Ať jde do _prdele_ – „Přestaňte,“ zalapala po dechu, když přidal druhý prst a nehtem palce zlehka nadzvedl předkožku jejího klitorisu. „Prosím.“ 

„Pročpak bych měl udělat něco takového? Na vás je tak pěkný pohled.“ Sklonil hlavu a díval se, jak jeho prsty kloužou dovnitř a ven. „Jen se podívejte. Lesknete se žádostivostí. Vy to _chcete_ , malá chytrá mudlovská děvko.“ 

Po tomhle vyprskla a pokusila se jeho paži oběma rukama odstrčit – ale Snape se jen tiše zasmál, přidal k prstům, jež byly v ní, _další_ a odtáhl je od sebe, až se cítila _roztažená_ , přišpendlená a ošukaná a probodnutá, až se změnila barva jejího hlasu. Teď to _opravdu_ skoro bolelo a bylo to tak báječné a tak – tak nechutné – ale Snape jako by přesně věděl, jak prsty uvnitř zatlačit, jak je ohnout, že Hermioně přišly na mysl nevítané představy, jak to Snape dělá jiným studentkám, jiným školačkám, jak je rok po roce vydírá. 

„Mohl bych sem dát svoji hůlku, víte? Seslat taková zaklínadla... Cítila byste tak _fantastickou_ bolest, až byste se udělala, jednou, podruhé, potřetí.“ Ústa měl u jejího ucha, hlas temný jako dým. Tichý. „Časem byste si to zamilovala. Křikem byste se toho dožadovala. Modlila se o to.“ 

Sklouzl tím svým nehtem po jejím poštěváčku a cvrnkl do něj, až jí vstoupily slzy do očí. „Přestaňte...“ 

„Byla byste tomu tak otevřená, tak byste po tom hladověla... Nemohla byste se _udělat_ , dokud bych vám neublížil, dokud by vám _kdokoliv_ neublížil. Musel bych vás spoutat, abyste si neublížila sama.“ O hrdlo se jí otřely opatrné zuby. „Jenom další hračka pro Smrtijedy, dobrá akorát na šoustání.“ 

Hermiona _zanaříkala_ , vyděšená jeho řečmi, v žaludku téměř nesnesitelný pocit, když si to představila – ale její tělo ji zjevně neposlouchalo, tisklo se vzhůru k jeho ruce, poštěváček bolestivě rozpálený tím, co s ním Snape prováděl. Jeho prsty uvnitř nebyly dost _roztažené_ , nebyly – „Prosím. Prosím. Prostě –“ 

„Ano?“ Přirážení se jakoby za odměnu zmírnilo. Jeho palec ustal ve své činnosti. 

„– udělejte to,“ řekla Hermiona nešťastně a sama sobě navzdory se přitiskla vzhůru. Záměrně nemyslela na Rona, jak by se cítil, kdyby ji slyšel tohle říkat, kdyby viděl, jak se svíjí pod Snapeovýma rukama. „Prosím.“ 

„ _To?_ “ Palec se vrátil, tentokrát pomalý a přemlouvavý. Až zalapala po dechu. „Co by to tak mohlo být?“ 

„Do hajzlu – vy víte –“ 

„Ale, ale, slečno Grangerová. Troufnu si tvrdit, že to je poprvé, co vás slyším mluvit tak hrubě. Takhle se nevyjadřujete před nikým, natož před profesorem.“ Znovu ji políbil na čelist, nechutně něžně. „Strhl bych body, kdybych dnes neměl tak velkorysou náladu.“ 

Velkorysou? Hermiona by se zasmála, kdyby se znovu necítila na pokraji zhroucení – nedokázala by se přestat smát, kdyby začala, nebo možná plakat, a někde v koutku hlavy jí malý chladný hlásek říkal, ať prostě řekne, co chce slyšet, protože pak tohle aspoň _skončí_ , a ona se vrátí do své ložnice a bude... bude... 

„Šoustejte mě,“ zašeptala a zavřela oči, aby před sebou zapřela pravdivost toho, co říká, že to _potřebuje_. „Prosím, šoustejte mě...“ 

Okamžik bylo ticho, v němž Hermiona slyšela jen Snapeův dech, najednou těžší, sevřenější, než byl předtím. Pak se ozvalo zašustění látky, zamumlané zaklínadlo proti početí – a na stehnech jí spočinuly dvě ruce, tvrdé a kruté. Zvedly jí stehna vzhůru a roztáhly je. „To je ono. To je moje holčička –“ 

V tu chvíli se Hermiona zatoužila odtáhnout, protože ona není žádná jeho _holčička_ , není jeho _nic_ – ale Snape ni teď klesal plnou vahou a její nohy se ohýbaly, aby mu vyhověly, její kotníky se mu obtáčely kolem pasu. Tehdy otevřela oči, zachvácená nenadálou panikou – ale _on_ měl tentokrát oči zavřené, vlasy mu visely kolem tváře, když sklonil hlavu, vzepřel se na rukou položených podél jejího těla a vnikl dovnitř. 

_Dovnitř._

Ach. 

Hermiona uslyšela podivný přidušený zvuk a poznala, že ho vydala ona sama. Cítila, jak do ní klouže Snapeova erekce, jeden mocný, žádostivý, _pulzující_ centimetr po druhém – a ona na něj upřela pohled, zadívala se na jeho podivně staženou, podivně vzdálenou tvář, ovinula pěsti kolem jeho paží, zabořila je do jeho dlouhé košile. _Šoustej mě._

Snape otevřel oči, jako by ji slyšel, a podíval se na ni, a když se Hermiona s jeho pohledem setkala, nemohla se nadechnout. Černé, slepé, _prázdné_ : jako by byl bezduchý, jako by nemyslel, poháněný jen pomalým prohlubujícím se přirážením svého penisu, svého těla uvnitř jejího. 

Ron jí to takhle nedělal – on byl rychlý a rozechvělý a nedočkavý a celou dobu se omlouval. Nebylo to – _ne nemysli na Rona nemysli na Rona –_

„Podívejte se na mě,“ přikázal Snape chraptivým hlasem jakoby z velké dálky a Hermiona se podívala na jeho tenká ošklivá ústa. Jež hovořila. „Podívejte se na mě...“ 

_Už není na co víc se dívat,_ byla by řekla, ale Snape se v té chvíli odtáhl a přirazil zpátky, _tvrdě_ , a Hermiona sama sebe slyšela hlasitě a překvapeně zasténat. 

„Chtěla jste, abych vás šukal,“ řekl Snape. „ _Chtěla_ jste to...“ 

Než si mohla pomyslet, jak to je směšné tohle říkat, znovu přirazil a _znovu_ – hrubě a pravidelně a pokaždé hlouběji a dával přitom pozor, aby zasáhl to jisté místo uvnitř, až zatnula prsty do jeho rukávů, až mu _vyšla vstříc_. „Ano...“ 

Přestala věnovat pozornost tomu, co říká, nebo jestli vůbec něco říká, jen cítila, jak její vnitřní stěny mokře lnou k jeho penisu, když se stahuje, a náhle, prudce se poddávají, když přiráží. Tempo se stupňovalo s každým jejím zataháním za Snapeovy paže, takže to dělala znovu a znovu, dokud ji Snape _nešoustal_ , až postel rytmicky vrzala a ona cítila, jak se povlečení pod jejími zády tím pohybem rozpaluje, _pálí_ ji, a ten pocit je vnějším protipólem horka, které se střádá uvnitř, které ji vyplňuje. Rozpadala se v tom horku, vyhořívala až na uhlíky a její pochva zatím kolem Snapea vlhla a klouzala – svírala se kolem něj, dokud Snape nezahekal, dokud jí nohy ještě víc neroztáhl, nezhroutil se na ni a něšukal ji ještě prudčeji, ústa otevřená na jejím hrdle, její bradavky odírané jeho vestou. 

„Ach...“ Teď byla řada na něm, aby hlasitě zasténal, dlouze a hluboce, pánví těsně přitisknutý k jejímu tělu, když ho cítila vyvrcholit – vlasy mokré a lepivé na jejím uchu, sperma horké a cizí uvnitř. Ani _nepřestal_ přirážet – krátce, surově, mělce, dokud se úplně nevyprázdnil – a v těch několika žhnoucích okamžicích Hermiona najednou ucítila, jak se spirálovitě točí i její vlastní svět, zužuje se do ostrého jasného bodu, v němž si neuvědomuje, že zvrátila hlavu a vykřikla, že si její prsty našly jeho hedvábím oděná záda, že se zaryla nehty a marně zaškrábala, když Snape naposled zalapal po dechu a zvolna se zastavil. 

Záplava světla, která se v ní vzedmula, konečně dosáhla vrcholu a odezněla – a rozhostilo se další ticho, tentokrát mnohem delší, jak tam tak Hermiona ležela a pomalu začínala skrz slzy rozeznávat strop. Pochva jí stále ještě brněla způsobem, který znamenal, že by mohla znovu vyvrcholit, kdyby si pomohla prsty – a cítila, jak se kolem Snapeova penisu cuká, jak v ní ochabuje, když se Snape jen lehce posunul, aby vyklouzl. Byl to odporně špinavý a mokrý pocit, odporně – 

„Tedy.“ To byl Snapeův hlas, už mnohem bližší svému obyčejnému tónu. Lehounce zvláštní, ale sdostatek namyšlený jako jindy. „To bylo... velice příjemné, slečno Grangerová. Máte moje díky.“ Bok jí pohladila překvapivě jemná ruka a o spodní stranu stehen se jí otřely Snapeovy kalhoty, když se odtahoval. „Jistě jste si to též vychutnala.“ 

Hermiona ho odstrčila a všimla si, jak se jeho ústa zkřivila pobavením, když se záměrně ani nepodívala do jeho obnaženého klína. 

„Ale, netřeba se upejpat. Tak mě napadá, co by řekl Weasley, kdyby vás viděl takhle se udělat? Uděláte se s ním vůbec, nebo je hotový moc rychle, aby to zvládl?“ 

Zabalila se do přikrývky a vstala, aniž by se mu podívala do očí. Srovnávat se s klukem, to se tak ke Snapeovi hodilo. „Musím se... umýt,“ řekla. Odmítala odpovědět na jeho pitomé otázky, hrát jeho nechutné hry. „Vezmu si svoji hůlku. A jdu.“ 

Chvíli bylo ticho, v němž Hermiona cítila, jak atmosféra nevysvětlitelně houstne – ale pak Snape znovu promluvil. Mnohem chladněji, jako by ho už nebavilo mít ji tu. „Ovšemže smíte odejít. Naše dohoda skončila, jestli si vzpomínáte; můžete použít svoji hůlku na pár hygienických kouzel.“ 

Napadlo ji, že by se mohla otočit a uřknout ho, jakmile se k hůlce dostane, použít třeba _Sectumsempra_ , to kouzlo, které zahlédla načmárané na okraji Harryho knížky – ale když se ohlédla, Snape si pomalu sedal a jeho tvář byla podivně, nepřístupně nehybná, tak změněná, že ho na okamžik vůbec nepoznala. 

Ano, to je chytrý nápad, Hermiono. Jako by se ti uřknutí učitele nepostaralo o vyloučení, po tom všem, čím jsi prošla, aby ses vyloučení _vyhnula_. 

Snape ji kupodivu nepopichoval, když se začervenala a zakopla o svoji přikrývku; vlastně neřekl vůbec nic a ona z jeho ložnice vyšla do kabinetu, kde byly její šaty. Jediné, na co myslela, když se očistila, bylo, že tu zatracenou knihu spálí, jakmile ji najde – na popel, protože provést něco _takového_ zločin nebyl. Byl to vrchol rozumnosti. Snape už ji proti ní nikdy nebude moct použít, nebo jí vyhrožovat Harryho akademickým výsledkem. Nebo Ronovým. Přežijí bez ní, když budou muset, a to _budou_ , až jim řekne o Snapeových podezřeních. 

Odmítala se cítit provinile, že pod Snapeovýma rukama dosáhla orgasmu, protože on jí ho _vnutil_ – a nedovolí tomuhle, aby to mělo nějaký vliv na to, co má s Ronem, protože Ron je v úplně jiném světě. Čistší než Snape. Sladší než on. Je jediné, po čem Hermiona touží, a jediné, na čem jí záleží. 

„Nenávidím tě,“ zamumlala naposled do zdi a zavřela za sebou dveře kabinetu. 

V měsících, jež následovaly, nikdy neuhnula Snapeovu pohledu – a neušlo jí, že čím déle se netváří provinile, tím déle Snapeovi trvá se na ni vůbec podívat.

\- konec -


End file.
